1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a theftproof device for a computer system, and more particularly, to a theftproof device for a computer system for preventing the main board and the display device of a computer and the main parts connected to the main board of the computer from being stolen by providing an assembled theftproof device in the main board of the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, computer use has increased significantly in private businesses and in the public sector. In such business settings or in public institutions, although computers may be used individually, they are usually part of a network. In such a network, a multitude of individual computers (clients) are connected to one or more host computers (servers).
With computers being used in such a manner, computers are often stolen since anyone can easily gain access to the computers and since a device for preventing computers from being stolen are not provided. In particular, the CPU, high-priced memory chips and other devices installed in the main board of the computer are often stolen.